Aun a la distancia
by H. Higurashi
Summary: Tres largos años en los cuales Kagome se las tuvo que arreglar para saber como vivir sin Inuyasha. ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Que sentimientos tuvo luego de enfrentarse a la realidad de no tener a su hanyō nunca mas?


**La historia y los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordarlo? Habían pasado tres largos años desde la última vez que lo vio, tres largos años desde la última vez que había sonreído de forma sincera y tres largos años en los que había tenido que sacar una fortaleza que quizá le habría bastado y sobrado para acabar con Naraku más de diez veces.

Sus amigas planeaban seguir sus vidas, tenían planes y sueños que quizá ni siquiera llegarían a cumplirse, pero las llenaba de ilusión y de ganas de seguir viviendo. Ella no tenía eso, no tenía nada, porque simplemente no lo tenía a Él.

Pensaba en él en todo momento y cuando se percataba de ello, se sentía egoísta. Deseaba internamente que Inuyasha pensara en ella de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad, pero hacerlo significaría que el también estaría viviendo un infierno, tal como ella. No; Inuyasha debía tener su vida y ella continuar la suya. La lógica los separaba.

Su amor había sobrevivido la ira de todas las inclemencias habidas y por haber, pero no había sido tan fuerte como para sobreponerse a la distancia que termino por separarlos.

Todos los días pasaba por el _pozo devorahuesos _esperando un milagro y todos los días entraba a su casa con una nueva expresión depresiva en su rostro.

Soñaba con él, lo imaginaba a su lado, comiendo, durmiendo, acompañándola mientras iba a la escuela, mientras hacia las compras, mientras se bañaba, mientras cocinaba, se lo imaginaba tan frecuentemente que termino adoptando la costumbre de hablar sola, en voz alta, como si él estuviese realmente allí.

El aura de la alegre Kagome se perdió poco a poco entre la espesa niebla de desolación que comenzó a rodearla. A duras penas hablaba con sus amigas e inconscientemente había adoptado la costumbre del celibato. Pues se negaba a intercambiar algo más que palabras de rechazo con algún hombre interesado en ella.

A menudo se preguntaba qué hacer, ahora que había completado _el propósito para el cual había nacido, _no le quedaba más que seguir su vida adelante por otras personas, ni siquiera por ella misma. No quería hacerle daño a su madre o a su hermano, abandonándolos definitivamente, acabando con la vacía vida que tenía. No quería hacer sufrir a nadie, pero ya no soportaba su propio dolor.

En las noches de luna nueva, solía llorar sin consuelo, manteniéndose en vela hasta que amanecía, solamente pensando en su amado Inuyasha y en lo que podría estar peligrando su vida, esa noche en que su apariencia humana se hacía presente.

Tres largos años de tortura y soledad, que supo llevar sin que la gente notara algo fuera de lo común, más que sus monólogos frecuentes mientras hacia cualquier actividad.

Solo su madre, que de pocas palabras pero sabios consejos era, había notado toda la desolación que padecía su hija. Comprendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de ella y se lamentaba todas las noches, al oír sollozar a su primogénita, el no poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Por eso, cuando vio a su hija inclinada en el _pozo devorahuesos _ni siquiera dudo en decir lo que hacía falta para que la muchacha se lanzara de cabeza en busca de la felicidad que había perdido. La abrazó e internamente recordó a la Kagome de niña y toda su vida junto a ella paso por su mente en ese instante. Dejó que su hija se marchara, en busca de la felicidad no solo suya, sino de ambas. Porque si su hija estaba bien, cualquier madre estaría feliz.

Kagome había visitado el pozo como de costumbre, pensando en todas sus vivencia del sengoku y las comparó con los padecimientos que tuvo después de acabar con la perla, vivir en su época y sin Inuyasha. Sin dudarlo, habría preferido seguir toda la vida en busca de los fragmentos y morir junto a su amado que seguir con la vida solitaria que tenía hasta ahora. Pero quizá era egoísta, pensar en morir con Inuyasha sin siquiera considerar la idea de si él quería o no compartir su vida con alguien como ella.

Ese pensamiento la trajo a la realidad de nuevo. Frustrada, apretó sus puños contra la vieja madera del pozo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a su amado Inuyasha, solo para preguntarle si él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Pero cuando sintió de nuevo la brisa cálida y pura que solo había sentido estando del otro lado, y vio el cielo al otro lado del pozo, solo se congeló, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasándole. Solo atino a pensar en Inuyasha y en su reciente deseo, mientras su madre llegaba a su lado y la miraba con comprensión, la abrazaba y le decía las palabras que necesitaba para ser libre de ir tras su felicidad.

Saltó dentro del pozo con un cosquilleo en el estómago y una ansiedad indescriptible.

No paso ni un minuto, luego de sentirse en tierra de nuevo, cuando una sombra se asomó por el pozo y le extendió la mano. Ella solo pudo aguantarse las lágrimas y tomar la mano que tanto había añorado entrelazar, mientras susurraba con ilusión, por primera vez desde hacía tres años:

– _**Inuyasha…**_

* * *

**¿Que tal? **

**Este cortito fic se me ocurrió al pensar en cómo habría sido la vida de Kagome mientras estuvo lejos de Inuyasha. Ya que en el anime solo nos cuentan parte de los sentimientos que tuvo él durante su tiempo separados. Pero no nos dicen como la pasó la pobre Kagome; así que el objetivo de esto es acercarnos un poco a lo que posiblemente tuvo que padecer. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, pienso hacer mas historias (Y continuar una que deje a medias, coff.) Pero solo en caso de que a los lectores les agrade mi forma de escribir y obviamente mis ideas. Muchas gracias por leerme, hasta otra (๑◕◡◕๑)｡o**


End file.
